Call of Duty: Zombies
Call of Duty: ZOMBIES (also called Call of Duty: World at War Zombies and Call of Duty: ZOMBIES HD)(also known as Call of Duty: World at War Zombies, Call of Duty: Zombies, CoD WaW 5 Z, and Call of Duty 5 Zombies) is the sixth game in the spin-off branch of Call of Duty games and was produced by Ideaworks Gamestudios, released on November 16, 2009. Zombies This game only features Zombies mode. This game features Tutorial and Nacht Der Untoten/Shi No Numa. Gameplay is very similar to other games featuring Zombies mode, especially World at War, but there are some exceptions, such as slower gameplay (enemies don't run as fast), less sounds, and reduced graphics to make the gameplay smooth. Similar to grenade indicators, enemy indicators have been added into the game to make up for the lack of surround sound. More maps used to be available by purchasing DLC (Downloadable Content), but now can be taken for free through updates. On February 11, 2010, Verrückt became available for in-app purchase for US$4.99/£2.99. On June 2, Shi No Numa was released for the same price. On June 3, 2010, Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies II came out for the iPhone and iPod Touch. It is the same app as the original, but instead comes with Shi No Numa instead of Nacht der Untoten, saving the user US$4.99/£2.99 if they were only going to play Shi No Numa. Nacht Der Untoten is downloadable through Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies II for the price of US$4.99/£2.99, but buying this map would make the two apps the same. On September 30, 2010, an update included Der Riese for free, and made all previous maps free as well (no refunds were given for previous downloads). The app also changed its name to Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Also the price of the app dropped from US $9.99 to US $4.99 (In Europe €3,99). The name was later changed again to its current name. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES HD, available only on the iPad, contained the maps Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt upon purchase.http://wireless.ign.com/articles/104/1045496p1.html The goal of the game is the same as the console version, to survive the unending hordes of zombies for as many rounds as possible. Unlike the console version, players can change the difficulty to either Recruit, giving the player more health, or Regular, just like the console version. On this version, some weapons reload faster and some reload slower due to certain weapons like the Thompson and Gewehr 43 not needing to be cocked back after the magazine is emptied. However, on the downside, the STG-44 and MP40 will always have to be cocked back even when the magazine is not emptied. Controls There are three control schemes included with Call of Duty: Zombies. All three involve using a virtual control stick to move the character around and a button on the right for aiming down the sights. The default touch screen, aims by using the right thumb to manipulate the screen. The dual stick method is similar, but in this mode the player uses a second virtual stick to aim. The tilt method takes advantage of the iPhone/iPod Touch's built-in accelerometer. To switch the player's view, simply tilt the device left or right. Because of the stiffness of the controls, all weapons have received a damage boost. Maps Tutorial Tutorial begins the NZ (Nazi Zombies) Storyline. Rook wakes up to find Edward Richtofen outside the bunker, wounded and infected. Richtofen then goes over training with Rook until he becomes a zombie and gets killed by Rook. This map features only four weapons, being a Knife, Stielhandgranates, a Colt M1911, and a buyable Kar98k. Zombies and Edward Richtofen are the threats of this map. This map resembles the starting room of Nacht Der Untoten, with debris blocking most of the map. Nacht Der Untoten Verrückt Shi No Numa Der Riese Weapons The weapons currently featured in Call of Duty: Zombies are: *Colt M1911 — Fast rate of fire, very low damage, average recoil, swift reload. *.357 Magnum — One shot kill up until around round 20, high recoil and damage, swift reload. *MP40 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and recoil, swift reload. *PTRS-41 (Un-scoped) — Slow fire rate with extremely high damage and low recoil, slow reload. *Gewehr 43 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and low recoil, average reload. *Browning M1919 — High fire rate with high damage and little recoil, very slow reload and very large ammunition capacity. *M1897 Trench Gun — Very slow rate of fire, very high damage with little recoil, pump-action, slow reload. *PPSh-41 — Very high rate of fire and medium damage, killing with a single headshot until around round 16, average reload. *STG-44 — Decent rate of fire with medium damage and negligible recoil, slow reload. *M2 Flamethrower — No recoil at all, continuous high flame damage; requires cool down after use. No aiming reticle at all. Also available in the Sniper Cabinet for 2,000 points in Nacht der Untoten. *Ray Gun —Very high damage, low recoil, and slow traveling laser beams. No splash damage, average reload, one shot kill until round 19. *Thundergun - Very high damage, low recoil, fast shock wave, slow reload *Springfield — Slow bolt cycling, medium damage, medium recoil, average reload. Only available in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. *MG42 — Very high RoF, high damage, moderate recoil, average reload and very large ammunition capacity. *M1 Garand — Medium RoF, high damage, little recoil, average reload speed. Unlike the console version, the Rifle Grenades attachment is not available. *Kar98k — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. *M1 Carbine — Fast RoF, decent damage, low recoil and average reload speed. *Thompson — High rate of fire, high recoil, high damage, and very fast reload. *Double-barreled shotgun (sawed off and non-sawed off) — High rate of fire, extremely high damage, high recoil and slow reload. *FG-42 — Very high fire rate, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *BAR — Low rate of fire, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Arisaka — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. Only available in Shi No Numa. Very similar to the Kar98k. *Knife — Kills zombies in the number of rounds passed divided by two on Regular difficulty. One hit kill up to round 5 on Recruit difficulty, only round 1 on regular. *Type 100 — Average RoF, medium damage, very low recoil and very fast reload. *Wunderwaffe DG-2 — Infinite damage, can kill up to 10 zombies with one bolt; minor splash damage; magazine of three. Only available in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Verruckt Category:Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Category:Characters